There are computer operated testing systems for many automotive systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,678 discloses a system for testing the eccentricity of brake drums. However, no comparable system is available for the testing of disk brake rotors.
There have been a variety of gauges and tools developed over the years to test disk brakes by measuring the thickness and/or lateral run-out of disk brake rotors; however, these devices are frequently directed to a single task. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,216 discloses a multi-function tool designed to measure both the lateral run-out and the thickness with a single gauge and bracket assembly. This assembly can be alternately positioned to provide measurements needed to determine the lateral disk run-out or the thickness, and is not well suited to an automated testing procedure, let alone being incorporated into a computer automated system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,219 discloses a device which is functionally similar to that of the '216 patent, which is attached to the vehicle during testing. The device of the '219 patent is not well suited to an automated testing procedure and furthermore, as pointed out in the '216 patent, may result in inaccurate reading of the thickness due to lateral run-out.
Thus, there is a need for a device which is well suited for integration into a computer operated testing system which takes measurements that can be readily converted to values for the lateral run-out and the thickness of a brake disk.